


Coming Out to Sam Drake

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesbian, One Shot, Sam drake x reader - Freeform, Slurs, Uncharted 4, cursing, mention of bullying, reader has anxiety, reader was bullied, uc4, uncharted one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Reader comes out to Sam Drake. (Gender neutral and gay/lesbian inclusive.)
Relationships: Sam Drake/Reader friendship
Kudos: 8





	Coming Out to Sam Drake

You had known Sam for quite some time now, and if you couldn't trust him with this, then there was no one.

It was always nerve wracking to think of and the thoughts would just enter your mind when you least wanted them to. It was something that was on your mind for a while. You had thought of simply ignoring it, but it wasn't that easy. You eventually came to the conclusion that you owed this to yourself. You owed it to yourself to be honest about who you really are. 

When you had come to this conclusion, you weren't sure who you would tell first - your parents, your friends, your peers, some random stranger that you didn't know? You could post it online, but what if someone found it and spread it around? It was all a big ordeal that you did not know how to handle.

Then, Sam crossed your mind. You might have not known him as long as you knew some of your other friends, but it seemed that he knew you more than any of them. He was always accepting and supporting, even if he didn't completely understand the other person. He's the type of person that just wanted to help people out and make them happy, even with the smallest of gestures.

You went over in your mind how it could possibly play out. You thought about every scenario that could possibly happen. Sure, there was the possibility of a bad reaction, but you didn't see that happening with Sam. The thing that made you the most nervous, though, was just coming out and saying it. 

You tried practicing in front of a mirror, but that was oddly easy enough. It's hard for you to picture yourself as Sam. You're you, and you already know this secret that you've been holding in for so long. Sam is Sam, and talking to yourself in a mirror was not doing it justice.

When you realized that the mirror technique was not working for you, you gave up on that and just thought over it even more. It was easier for you to say things out loud versus think of them, but this was the only option you had left. 

No one knows this except for you. And while it's scary, it's also a freeing feeling to know that soon you would be telling you close friend, Sam Drake.

\---

You had sent Sam a text later in the evening. "Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out ASAP? I need to talk."

He called you within a few minutes, "Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Your voice was stressed. "Sam, I don't think that a phone call is the best way to explain it. That's why I want to talk in person."

"No, no, I understand that. Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

You paused for a moment. A long moment. Sam asked if you were still there, you were so quiet.

"Y/N, you still with me?"

You sighed out lightly, "Yeah, yeah... I'm still with you. Sorry. But, uh... no, I can't. Just- when can we hang out?"

He hummed as he thought about his schedule, which was normally busy between work, house work, and visiting his brother, Nathan.

"Oh! I'm actually off tomorrow, lucky for you."

"Yeah, lucky for me," you said, exhausted. You didn't think that his sense of humor was appropriate at such a time. He noticed the change of tone in your voice.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm sorry. I can pick you up at, say, 10 tomorrow morning? We can go get some breakfast."

You spoke, nervously, "I'd- really rather not go out until after we talk."

"Oh," he sounded confused, "That's fine. Hm, how's this sound- I pick you up, same time, we talk, then we get some lunch? My treat." He knows that you're worried and stressed out. He knows that you have anxiety, and it sounds to him that it's bad right now. He would be right, but you're doing your best to keep calm to avoid an anxiety attack. You're touched by his gesture of lunch on him. You thought of telling him you can pay your way, but you figured it would be rude, given the current situation. 

You accepted, telling him, "That sounds good to me." Your voice was a lot more calm now, but Sam could still hear the bit of tension that was left within you. "Thank you, Sam."

You could hear him smile, "No problem. See you then?"

"See you then," you said with a smile.

\---

You got up early the next morning. Your stomach was in knots and you hardly had an appetite, but you ate a small breakfast anyway to have something on your stomach. Some toast with a glass of orange juice was good for now. You hoped that your nerves would settle down in time for lunch.

You had been thinking of backing out later the night before, but you pushed yourself and told yourself, "You're brave. You've made it this far, you can do this."

And now, that it was the next day, you really couldn't back out, nor did you want to. Sam never let you down, and you couldn't do that to him. You wouldn't. You also needed to do this for yourself.

You brushed your teeth, took a nice shower, and got dressed. 

There was still a bit of time left to kill, so you did some simple chores - making the bed, watering the plants, and cleaning the dishes.

You decided to wind down for the last half hour until Sam would pick you up by reading. Nothing interesting, just some news articles online. Same shit, different day. 

You were about to let out a sigh when you heard honking, and looked outside to see Sam waiting for you in his Jeep. He had taken the doors off of it, of course, as it was spring and the weather was staying nicer.

You smiled, somewhat nervously, as you locked up your apartment and made your way outside to meet him.

He reached across the passenger seat and opened the door for you. "Hey, Y/N, hop in."

You hopped in, excited to see him since it's been a while, and nervous since today was the day.

\---

The drive to his house felt like an eternity. It was only a 15 minute long drive, which isn't excruciating, but it felt like the red lights stayed red for hours. The traffic seemed to stop and go, stop and go. You bounced your leg and twiddled your thumbs the entire ride, and it still didn't seem to calm your nerves.

Sam noticed, but only said something as he pulled into the long driveway. "I can see that you're nervous. I just wanna remind you that it's okay, whatever it is."

He said that in a calming tone, and you had to admit that he did make you feel a bit better

\---

He opened the doors for you, eventually leading you into his house.

When he first told you that he bought a house, you weren't surprised - until he said that it was a farmhouse. Sam didn't seem like the type of guy to even want, in the least bit, a farmhouse. "I like the aesthetic," is what he told you, and you couldn't blame him. They were big, but also cozy. Of course, there was a barn in the back near the woods. His property was 15 minutes out of the city, just close enough to make a trip to the store, but far enough away that he didn't have any neighbors right next to him. A long, dirt road was the driveway that lead up to the garage, which was connected to the house. It was an odd farmhouse, you thought, but it seemed to have more of a modern twist.

Sam being Sam, an animal lover, decided that he would get some animals after he was settled in. He asked you what animals he should get, and you two made that decision together. Some cows, a couple of horses, chickens, a few goats, two dogs and a few cats. He rescued as many of them as he could, and he loved them all. He was always going on about how great the fresh eggs are, he never had to buy eggs from the store. He also gave you fresh eggs all the time and, damn, he was right. They were delicious! 

You loved his house, you loved visiting him and the animals. But, in this moment when all of those memories went back into your subconscious, you remembered what you were here for.

You had zoned out so much, from the entryway all the way into the living room. He took a seat on the sofa and you sat next to him. You continued to twiddle your thumbs.

Sam just looked at you, waiting for when you were ready to speak.

You looked at him and could tell that you looked scared. You were.

You sighed out.

"Sam, I've been thinking about this for... a very, very long time. I never would have guessed, or knew, but I always kind of knew. I don't know, it sounds weird to say that, but it's one of those things where you're like, 'me, of all people?' And it's not a bad thing, it's just... it seems like a bad thing to people and I don't know why. I know you'll accept me for who I am, you always have, but everyone else who doesn't makes me afraid that the one person who does, won't. I don't know how much you know about this topic, so if you wanna ask anything, I'll try to answer. But, uh-" 

You paused.

It's silent.

Sam looked into your eyes, intently. He had a reassuring look. He grabbed your hands to comfort you, and you squeezed his out of nerves.

You took a deep breath in, and let a long sigh out.

"I'm- I-"

You cleared your throat, it was dry because of how nervous you were.

"Sam... I'm- I'm gay." 

He didn't react at first. His hands didn't let go of yours, he didn't say anything, he didn't blink, he didn't move away.

It seems like it took him hours to say anything, but you could see that he was thinking of the appropriate response. You know that he has a sense of humor, and it tends to kick up in situations where there's tension. He knew though, that then wasn't the right time for a joke. However, with him you wouldn't have minded. That's why what he was about to say didn't bother you.

"That's it?' he half joked, not wanting to offend you. He knew that this was a tender moment. 

You half laughed, "Yeah, that was it." 

Suddenly, a wave of relief and freedom wash over you, although he didn't say much of anything.

He chuckles, "I thought you were gonna tell me that you murdered someone and wanted me to help hide the body!"

You laughed. You finally let go of his hands, realizing how sweaty yours were. 

"Eh, not yet. That's for next time," you poke. 

He giggled.

"But in all seriousness, Y/N, I really don't have a response. I mean, I don't want to sound like a dick or anything, but I really don't."

"So, you're not bothered by it or anything? You don't see me any differently?"

"Bothered by it? Hell no, Y/N! Nothing could change how I see you. You've been one of my closest friends for years and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Do you have any questions, though? Like, what's going through your mind?"

He inhaled deeply, "Well," he let out, "I've got the classic how did you know question."

You shrugged, not fully understanding it yourself. "I, uh, really don't know. I just thought that my same sex crushes were normal. I mean, I thought they were normal until I realized that homophoia is a thing, unfortunately. I didn't understand why people think that way, I still don't."

You paused.

"And for the longest time, I thought that it was best for me to ignore my thoughts and move on and... pretend to be someone I'm not."

Sam asked, quietly, "You don't have to answer this, but did anyone say anything awful to you directly?"

Initially you couldn't remember anything, but as you were about to tell him no, you remembered. 

"Yeah, actually. I had this group of friends in school. We were, uh... 12? 13? Just kids being assholes type-a thing, y'know? It doesn't excuse it, it doesn't bring me any comfort nor does it make them apologize. They would constantly call each other gay as a joke. I was the quiet friend, so I never really joined in, especially with those jokes, they didn't feel right to me. And I never really got picked on. Until one day in lunch when one of them, during a roasting session, turned to me and called me a 'fucking faggot'. I don't know, Sam. There was - something about it that made it seem like they meant it. I was seen as the black sheep as a kid and sometimes other kids that I didn't even know or talk to would spread rumors about me. I never knew what any of them were. For all I know, one of them could have been that I was gay. It was the way they said it and the look on their face when they called me that, that made it seem like they actually meant it. I remember after they said that, that friend didn't talk to me as much and always gave me rude looks. I'd always see them look at me from across the hall and whisper something to another kid they were with."

"Jesus," Sam said under his breath. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. That's horrible."

You shrugged, "It's nothing now, Sam. That was well over 10 years ago and they can't hurt me now. They've never had control over me. That was a vulnerable point in time for all of us. Part of me wants to still be angry at them, but realistically, what is that going to do for me? That was so long ago. And another part of me is kind of understanding. We were kids, and kids can be assholes. I wasn't exactly the nicest person all the time, either. Just because I was quiet and the black sheep, didn't mean that I didn't make fun of people with my other friends. It's a part of life. I've forgiven myself for doing that, and I've forgiven that person for saying that to me. All I can do is hope they've done the same."

You remembered something. 

"Wait, Sam. Weren't you raised Catholic?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"None of this is striking you as bad?"

He laughs softly at the thought of criticism and hatred within religious beliefs, it blows his mind, honestly. 

"People can believe what they want, say what they want... write what they want about a god, a devil, a heaven and hell. But at the end of the day? Y/N, at the end of the day, all that matters is what they did to others, what good they have in their hearts, where their morals lie. I'm not much of a believer in the Catholic faith like I was as a kid. I believe in God and Satan, heaven and hell. But I also believe that people are judged individually on how well they treated others, not judged based off of things they didn't choose. So, personally, no, none of this is wrong or bad. My place in your life isn't to judge you on that shit, it's to be a good friend and help you. If anyone in your life isn't that way, then maybe they need less of a faith and a lot more respect for other humans."

You had never been much of a believer past thinking there was a greater power. Sam's word provided you comfort. You knew that you couldn't worry about what others believed and their possible judgement towards you. It was your sexuality, your place to know who you are, not theirs.

You gave him a warm smile. "I really appreciate that, Sam. It means a lot to me."

You looked down at your hands and notice they were shaking, ever so slightly. 

It felt as if it was ages since you arrived at Sam's house. 

Sam pulled out his phone to quickly check the time, and it was well enough lunch time. All the nerves you had worked up had caused you to become hungry, and you were ready to eat.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

"Let's go get some lunch, Y/N."


End file.
